mlp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitter Belle
This is based on the actual episode Sisterhooves Social where Sweetie Belle and Rarity (pretending to be Applejack) cross the finish line but didn't win and Sweetie Belle found out she raced with Rarity the entire normally in the episode she did forgave her but in fanon; THIS time unlike the episode where she forgave her instead she's NOT happy and never going to forgive Rarity for her selfishness, it's more like this: Sweetie Belle: Are you serious?! Are you serious?! You said you didn't want to participate with me and you never wanted help now you do?! Make up your mind un-sister! Rarity: Now Sweetie hear me out. I did this to let you know I'm sorry for how I treated you. I actually do want to join with you but you know how I am with getting dirty and I have a lot of work to do. I do appreciate help but most of the time I prefer doing things myself and- you're still angry with me? Sweetie Belle: Yes actually I am! *She storms off* Applejack: C'mon girls let's give her some space. Sometimes forgiving takes time. *Everyone went home Sweetie Belle did come back but not for Rarity* Rarity: *Happily* Oh I knew you would come back with me I missed having you why don't you help me set the table and- Sweetie Belle: I am only here to do something. This! *She tears up the picture of her and Rarity which broke her sister's heart* Rarity: *in tears* You're tearing up your arts and crafts you worked hard on?! But it's beautiful and sweet of you. Sweetie Belle: Oh here you can have your stupid gemstones back! *She rips a sapphire off and throws it at her* Rarity: Ow! That really hurt I said I was sorry. Sweetie Belle: Now I will be packing my things and leave so that you will be happy that I'm gone. It's not like you would care. Also I HATE you Rarity. There I said it you never loved me anyway. *This leaves Rarity heartbroken Sweetie Belle walks outside and Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy came in* Twilight Sparkle: Why Sweetie Belle is angry? Rarity what did you do to her? Rarity: She's still mad at me for taking but no giving it's a long story and it's all my fault. Mother and father is going to be so furious at me for doing this to her. All she wants to do is spend time with me and help out but what do in return? Being selfish. Twilight Sparkle: You know Rarity you're supposed to be the element of generosity. Being selfish is wrong you knew that. Fluttershy: Twilight's right and I think should've think about how your making her feel and not what you feel. I don't think she appreciates it when you chose fashion over her. She's more important to you she is your family. Rarity: But she thinks I hated her. I really don't. Honestly. And now she's running away from me far away as possible because she doesn't want to see me ever again. She could be starving by now. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Rarity. We will find her. Remember she's only a filly. Foals her age can don't quite understand what's going on in your point of view and thinks things differently than us adults. Part 2?